


To Infinity and Beyond

by krusherusher



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusherusher/pseuds/krusherusher
Summary: PS. I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS I USED.PPS. Songs I used are Top Suzara’s version of Anna and Out of Luck’s version of When I Met You.





	To Infinity and Beyond

_"So, you really are doing this Beca.”_

_ “Yep, you’ll finally tell her.” _

_ “Finally our little big shot will get it!” _

_ “I’m very proud of you Becs. Finally you’re gonna man up after how many years? 3years?” _

These were just the words running inside Beca’s head. Her bandmates. Her friends’ words pouring out of joy for finally she’ll do something. A big leap, a big change in her life.

It’s their senior year and days before their graduation day, their university throw them a farewell or like send-off party. Beca’s band is set to play a few songs as an opening act for the party. It’s just a few minutes before they go onstage, just enough time for Beca to make sure everything is okay, according to plan. Their songs, every microphones they’ll use, their instrument… also her heart.

_“Yep. This is it.”_

Stacie was goofing around with Jesse and Benji when she noticed Beca zoning out.

“Nervous?”, Stacie asked.

Beca rolls her eyes trying to avoid the question but delighted that Stacie managed to get her out of the trance she’s in. She doesn’t have the time to be thinking about other things though so she just shrugged.

“I know the feeling. Everything will be fine, Becs. We’re here.”, Stacie gave her a reassuring smile and lightly patted Beca’s back before she walked back to Jesse and Benji. Then she passed by CR, about to light her cigarette.

“Are they here already?”

“Yeah. Emily and Jessica’s there with blondie and lil’ big BM’s girl.”, CR answered.

“Good. We’ll be up onstage within 5mins.”

Five minutes was over but Beca’s stomach is still doing crazy tricks like hell. She never felt this nervous ever. She always enjoyed every performance they gave. Every little crazy mistakes and every success is worth it.

“You’re thinking too much, Beca.”, Jesse noticed.

But Beca didn’t hear him because of the loud and enthusiastic cheer from the crowd, and when their emcee intoduced them and called them onstage.

“Are you having a great night Barden? I can’t hear ya! Tonight we’ll party! Without further introductions, let’s get the Syntax Error band onstage! We got Benji Applebaum on drums, Jesse Swanson on bass, Stacie Conrad on keys, Cynthia-Rose Adams on rhythm guitar and vocals… and Beca Mitchell on lead guitar!”

Upon hearing Syntax Error and the introduction of each members, the crowd cheered louder. Except for an amazed ginger standing at the stage right stairs together with her roommates and friends, Jessica, Emily and Aubrey, eyes locked on a petite brunette onstage with her guitar.

“She’ll melt if you stare at her like that”, Jessica lightly bumped Chloe to catch her attention. Chloe then brushes it off when Aubrey tried to divert it to somewhere else.

“I mean, ice cream! Emily’s ice cream will melt if she don’t eat it at once!”

“Where’s Amy by the way?”, but before Aubrey can make up an answer as to where is Fat Amy, Syntax Error started to play.

Still onstage, playing their intro riff, Beca looked for Jessica in the crowd and saw her gesturing a sign that they can play their songs whenever they’re ready. After seeing Jessica’s signal, she shifted her look from Jessica to her bandmates now, sighed and mouthed a “this is it”.

Still playing their chord progressions from their intro, CR briefly set the mood and gave a little background about their first song.

“Our first song. This is what we call, well… ‘Anna’. Our little lead guitarist wrote this song, and the other one that we’ll be playing.”, Beca slightly bowed when CR pointed at her.

“Okay. Has anyone here ever fell in love? You’ve fallen so hard that you’ve been a wussy to just walk up to that someone and tell him or her what or how you feel. Now, this song will tell you how that feelings are for someone, all bottled up inside your hearts screaming. And how this song wants to tell someone, ‘I love you’. Let’s go!”

“Who’s Anna?”, Chloe asks, looking confused.

The crowd just have gone wild and cheered 'I love yous’ everywhere. Even before modulating to the first chord of their song, CR goes back to the crowd adding, “Oh, our little big lead also wants to clear that 'Anna’, is not her someone or my someone, or Stacie’s, Jesse’s or Benji’s… just… a representation, of someone else.”

Upon striking the first chord, CR managed to give a thumbs up to Beca who is now trying to be relaxed than ever. With this, all of her bandmates gave her a faniliar smile. A smile that somehow made her feel alive again, and she finally gets into the music. Playing her little solos in the intro then nodding to CR for the first verse.

_“I long to tell you_  
_How much I need you_  
_If I can find the words to say_  
_I never have to feel this way_  
_Not knowing just what to do when I’m with you._

_My friends they tell me_  
_That I shouldn’t hurry_  
_Everything keeps goin’ strong_  
_'Coz you keep it going on_  
_Though i have to say how much I love you…”_

Even before the chorus part comes, Stacie nodded at Beca to look on the side of the stage where Chloe is standing. Beca managed to find Chloe in the crowd. There she is, red locks bouncing with her movements, eyes closed, a little lost in the music and bobbing her head a little to the song. This made Beca smile and looked back to Stacie and mouthed a “thanks”.

Meanwhile, Chloe seemed to be enjoying the music when Aubrey nudged her to listen to the next lines of the song.

“Oh my god. Chloe, listen.”

“What?”, Chloe asked but decided to organize herself to wake up from the trance she’s in.

_“Oh Anna, can’t you tell and see?_  
_What you’re doing to me_  
_Oh Anna, this feeling I just can’t hide_  
_Keeps driving me wild_  
_Oh Anna I need you here with me_  
_I wish you could be_  
_Oh Anna, won’t you stay with me?”_

The song still goes on with CR singing every line and Chloe still confused as to why Aubrey caught her attention. But Emily and Jessica, the two accomplices are shocked to see Stacie and Beca talking with Beca shaking her head like she’s disagreeing over something.

“Oooooh. Looks like they’re arguing.”, Jessica says to Emily.

“C'mon Becs! Sing the last verse and chorus!”, yells Stacie trying to convince Beca to sing.

Jesse then stepped a little closer to Beca and kinda whispered, “She’ll never know that she’s the 'Anna’ in your song.”

Beca just gave her the signature eye roll to Jesse and continued to just play. CR seemed to notice the commotion behind her caused by her bandmates. So while the interlude of the song comes, she roam around the stage when she spotted Beca still focused on her guitar solo then she turned to Stacie and gave her this questioning look.

“Our little grumpy cat here doesn’t wanna sing.”

With this, CR stepped forward again to the crowd and ask them to sing with them when the chorus part comes. Beca haven’t noticed when CR leaned to her and put the mic on her to sing the last parts. Beca protested but CR is persistent, and her bandmates are too. Heart beating fast, her insides churning, Beca shook her head and started to sing:

_“Your eyes, they look through me_  
_Your smile, it fools me_  
_I never thought I’d love again_  
_But this time I hope it never ends_  
_I have to let you know how much…”_

She continued to play as is. She looked around the her bandmates, then to the crowd and then to the group of girls standing at the right side of the stage making sure the redhead is looking at her too. Their eyes met and she just can’t take hers from that blue eyes and she smirked..

_“I love you!”_

Beca then turned to the crowd now smiling, and sang the last chorus of the song leaving Chloe shocked and confused at the same time. Behind Chloe are Aubrey, Jessica and Emily cheering and eventually singing along with Beca.

“What’s that all about? Is she looking at me?”, Chloe asks her friends who seem to don’t notice because they are already enjoying Syntax Error’s set. When Jessica scooted closer to her, “Maybe.”

“Or maybe not.”, Aubrey added.

“Or…”, Emily tries to get closer to them and the trio just says in unison:

“Maybe just listen to their set.”

“With your heart.”, Emily spills and Aubrey just gives her a look.

Before Emily starts to spill the whole plan to Chloe, Beca steps forward to the mic for their next song, giving CR the lead. This time, Beca on vocals. This time, more confident and comfortable.

“Alright Barden! Can I hear the seniors there?”

With much enthusiasm, the seniors and the whole quad starts to cheer the loudest. Beca, satisfied and energized hearing her colleagues continues, “We are all aware that this is our last year here in Barden. And in a few days, we’re gonna march out of this campus proud.”

You can hear the “Awwww’s” everywhere, but Syntax Error continues to play and Beca still going with her spiels.

“Some of you may think that this is the end, but tonight I wanna share with you that this is just the start of something new. Not just for me, or for my band, but also for all of you!”

The crowd suddenly comes back to life again. This is the cue for their next song. Syntax Error plays an intro to the song so that Beca can start her confession. CR and Stacie harmonizing their instruments with the chill vibe. Jesse gives her a thumbs up and Benji is grinning like a little child at the back. Beca breathes deep and starts, “Before we play our last song, I have a confession to make. The song we’ve played earlier and this song that we’re gonna play is… I’ve written solely for someone that is very dear to me.”

Beca tries to look in Chloe’s direction before singing the first lines when Aubrey catches her eyes. Beca smirks at the older girl when she sees that she gestures an 'a-ok’ sign to her before nudging Chloe closer to the stage.

“And in fact, that someone is standing right there with you guys.”, Beca added.

“This is the part where you should really listen, Chlo.”, Aubrey kept reminding Chloe like there’s something that’s gonna happen.

The crowd then suddenly got wild and cheered for Beca. Some of them, trying to look around and guess who is that 'someone’ Beca is talking about. Chloe then got the hint and decided to focus her attention to the brunette singing onstage. Beca already felt Chloe’s gaze so she locked her eyes on Chloe for the whole first part of the song and sang with all of her heart…

_“There I was, an empty piece of a shell,_  
_Just minding my own world;_  
_Without even knowin’ what love and life were all about_  
_Then you came,_  
_You brought me out of the shell;_  
_You gave the world to me_  
_And before I knew, there I was so in love with you.”_

Beca gets the mic and walks down the stage still singing, headed down to Chloe’s direction still frozen because of the sudden change of her friend. Before Beca can go down a step, Jesse lightly taps her shoulder and said, “Go, get her kid!”

With this, Beca continued singing. With heart beating fast, she continued to walk towards this redhead standing there. The only star that shines the brightest to her eyes. The only person who lights up her world. The person who taught her how to love again.

_“You gave me a reason for my being_  
_And I love what I’m feelin’_  
_You gave me a meaning to my life_  
_Yes, we’ve gone beyond existing_  
_And it all began when I met you.”_

Beca gets closer, walking past every person in front of the redhead. Heart still beating fast but this time she’s sure of what she’s doing. Inches away from Chloe, she stops and smiles. “Hey.”

Syntax Error continues to play with Beca’s bandmates, smiling at their friends like there’s no tomorrow. Beca puts her mic in her pocket, looks at the trio who helped her and gives them a thumbs up and a 'thank you’. Before Beca can get Chloe’s hand though, Aubrey shots her a look and says, “You’ll know what will happen if you ever hurt her, midget… Beca.”

“Aca-nazi… Aubrey.”, Beca answers with a smirk.

Chloe, still confused more than she is earlier turns to them. But before she can even open her mouth, Beca gets her hand and leans closer to her ear, “Chlo, please before you can say anything, I want you to come with me. Let me do this right this time.”

Chloe looks at Beca then to her friends who seemed happy for what’s happening. Feet still stuck on the floor. She can’t explain the feeling that she’s feeling right now. She wants answers. She’s worried on what will happen. But then, there are her friends nudging her to come with Beca. It’s not that she doesn’t want to come with Beca, but she’s afraid. She’s scared to find out what lies ahead. Beca noticed this and she gently squeezed Chloe’s hand, and led her back to the stage.

When they both got onstage, Syntax Error started to play the song’s interlude to let Beca confess… er…. and explain things to Chloe. All four, Stacie, CR, Jesse and Benji are smiling widely at Beca and Chloe. Stacie even bumped Beca to welcome them back. Jesse gave them a thumbs up. Beca nodded at CR to let them know that this will kinda take time. With all things set, Beca gets the mic with her left hand and with her right hand holding Chloe’s hand.

“So uhm, guys I just want to take a moment. I just wanna take this chance. Never run away again and tell everybody that this girl here is very special to me. ”

'Whew boy’ and 'awww’ are heard, some of the crowd felt silent listening to what Beca says. And some takes their phone out to record this moment. Beca then turns to face Chloe and continues, “All these years, we’ve been together through thick and thin. You stood up for me. You believed in me when I thought I’m just losing myself again. You always bring out the best in me, Chlo. And I wanted to say I’m sorry, Chlo. It took me some time to finally say it… that I’ve been in love with you. I’m loving you. Chlo, I… that I love you.”

Chloe falls silent, looking down at her hand entwined with Beca’s. She can’t find the words to say. Tears begin to roll down from her eyes. She’s trying to wake herself up, thinking that this is only a dream. But Beca cups her cheeks and looks in her blue eyes.

“Hey. Look, Chlo. I’m not asking you to answer back now. I’m not asking you to love me if you don’t love me too…”, with this Beca gets teary-eyed and it forces a voice to come out from Chloe.

“No, Beca. That’s-”

“Ssh. It’s okay, Chlo. I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I just wanna let you know that I’m here. That I love you no matter what. I’ve seen you get hurt, I’ve seen you smile and laugh. And-”

“I love you too, Becs.”, Chloe interrupts and pecks Beca’s lips.

“I didn’t know that you could be this mushy.”

“I, uh-”, Beca tries to talk but now she’s the one left tongue-tied.

“I love you too, Beca Mitchell.”

Then the crowd cheers the loudest this time. Some are shouting “More!!!” as if asking the two to make out onstage with that huge crowd, but then Stacie steps in to the two and asks, “So, you two, you’re a thing now?”

Beca just smirks and holds Chloe’s hand. Without a word, Stacie gets it and finally announces it to the crowd.

“Alright Barden, there we go! Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale!”

With this, the crowd continues to roar louder and Syntax Error prepares to continue their set. Beca leans closer to Chloe and whispers, “Stay with me here. We still have to finish our set, unless… you want the crowd to see us making out. I f*cking wanna continue where we left earlier though.”

Chloe blushes and the smile on her face can’t be erased while she’s there onstage with Beca, savouring the moment. Chloe looks back on her friends who are already cheering for them. Emily and Jessica are seen cheering wildly. And there’s Aubrey, overwhelmed and trying not to get emotional and contain her happiness for her best friend. She also sees Fat Amy who seems to be in a fix, rushing towards them.

“Operation Bhloe. Special. In five seconds.”

Aubrey, Jessica and Emily knew what that meant. Without wasting time, they all get their phones out again to capture this very special moment for their friends.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1!”

Syntax Error is on the last few sections of their song and during Stacie’s sick keyboard solos, the sky above them was lit up with fireworks. Beca who’s there standing with Chloe leaned closer to her and squeezed Chloe’s hands. “Look up.”

Chloe looked up and gasped when she saw the marvel of the fireworks display and this moment with Beca. But what left her more amazed and speechless again was when she saw the lights make letters and eventually complete a sentence up there.

“Chloe Beale. Will you please be my girlfriend?”

“Great timing Amy.”, Beca mutters.

“Yes!”, Chloe shouts and Beca suddenly looks at her.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Chloe then leans closer to Beca and whispers to her ear, “I said I want to be your girlfriend, Beca Mitchell.”

Beca shivers when she feels Chloe’s breath and with the answer that she got. Like a reflex, she then hugs Chloe tightly. She looks back to her friends and bandmates, and all are grinning like a buffoon at them. She also shots a look at Fat Amy who sees her and shrugs, whispering “Sorry”. Aubrey, who’s trying to contain her happiness for her friends is now crying with Jessica comforting her and Emily recording this precious moment.

“I feel like I’m the fucking luckiest person in the world now, Chlo. I love you. Always.”. Beca leans closer to Chloe and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. When their lips part, Beca smiles and whispers, “This is just the start of our new journey. To infinity and beyond!”

“Aww. And I thought you hated movies.”, Chloe teases Beca but she just shrugs and smiles widely again.

“I love you too, Beca.”  
________________________  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PS. I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR THE CHARACTERS AND SONGS I USED.  
> PPS. Songs I used are Top Suzara’s version of Anna and Out of Luck’s version of When I Met You.


End file.
